100 word prompt
by backspace9845
Summary: This is something to improve my writing skills, I am taking requests! More on that inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a thing that you can send in situations, ships, prompts, or whatever to help me practice my writing!**

* * *

 **You can only request if it meets the following:**

 **-Must be Undertale related**

 **-Must be rated K-T**

 **-Headcanons must be appropriate. (as in possible. Ex. of bad headcanon: SANS AND ALPHYS ARE RELATED!)**

 **-Must be able to write in 100 words**

 **These prompts will probably reflect on my headcanons, but if you want to request a headcanon, go for it.**

* * *

 **Now the part you care about:**

 **EX. OF REQUESTs:**

 **Characters( 4 max.):**

 **Situation: (what's going to happen to these poor characters? Is there any ships involved?)**

 **Fandom: (Must be from the ones listed)**

 **Other: (What can I do to make it perfect? (this is where you can shoot the 'canons))**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Backspace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Requested by The Wayward Typhoon.**

Money. That's all she cared about. The jingle in your pockets, the faces of the dead on either side of the envious green parchment. That is what the others claimed. "Her soul lies with her wealth!" "Her donuts are overpriced for herself, not the spiders!"  
But when those taunts come by, she laughs it off. Masking her hurt with a smile. "Ahuhuhuhu~!" That mask can only hold so much, and sooner or later she breaks. And who's there to comfort her? Who's there for the sake of a greedy spider? Why me, The great Papyrus. Everyone deserves somebody to lift them up, even her.

 **A/N: Thats the only request I have gotten so far. Hope you like it, TWT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alone

His eyes were open in a snap. His head pounded violently, he was seeing double. He tried to massage his temples...He couldn't. Gritting his teeth, he tried again, yielding no results. He prayed for a pulse, even immense pain was better than...than...Nothing. He closed his eyes, trying to listen for a heart he no longer had. Tears blinded him, falling on the soil that held him imprisoned in a garden of chaos. _It's j-just a bad dream...But I'm not waking up._ He screamed, realizing his fate. He smiled trying to look at the good in vain. There was no good. He cried out to the stars... **But nobody came.**

 **This was not requested by anyone, I'm just going to do these since nobody requested yet.**

 **R and R!**

 **-Backspace**


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness

What is this feeling? They're candy apple eyes widen in surprise? No, this was entirely different. They put their hands to their heart, taking all this sudden wave of...of...Who knows what. Their eyes sparkle, as they shift to Asriel, who seemed to be enjoying their struggle. Bastard. He was getting a pine cone under his seat at dinner, that's for sure. Wait was he filming this madness!? No too...relaxing for madness. Suddenly, an urge to their lips to curve upwards like a sickle controlled their face, and they-I, started to "Hahahahaaa~!"

"Wow, Chara who knew giving you chocolate would make you this happy?" Asriel giggled.

 **A/N: I like the idea of like having a narrator Chara, so natrually young Chara would have a writer sort of mind.**

 **This is heavily based off my first contact with chocolate haha...**

 **SIMPLISTIC REQUEST:**

 **Characters: (4 max)**

 **Feeling: (What atmosphere do you want? Anger? Joy?)**

 **R AND R!**

 **-Backspace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Requested by a guest**

 **Friends**

Sounds of night core and my somber humming filled the house. At the same time, contentedness filled my heart. Feeling satisfied, I posted my newest work online. My music never got a lot of views...Yet somehow, lying on the floor was less depressing on the surface. With every passing day I felt...Less like trash. Working with Mettaton gives happiness, I guess. But it can't just be that. I guess Burger Pants cheers me up to...And Shyrien and I agree on our music. And Frisk always comes to my place when he has the chance, just to try and eat my ghost sandwiches...Could it be that friendship is true joy? A small chime sound interrupted my thoughts. I turned to my computer, to see someones comment on my music.

 _"Nice Job, darling. You should play this on my next concert! Reblog!_ " It was Mettaton. Soon after, swarms of compliments and encouragement hit me in the face. Truly, friendship is the source of joy…

 **A/N: This was a bit too long. But whatever, I hope Blookie was in character enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Requested by: My friend. (A/N: Like my legit friend…)**

 **Betrayal**

She rose out of her bed like the undead, anger clouding her mind but false justice rising in her heart. How dare he. She wished she never even touched that satanic excuse for a king. Kicking over that stupid nose nuzzling trophy, she marched into the kitchen. The knives, where were they? She fumed. He hid them so he could steal souls...She was sure. Heat rushed to her cheeks, her face, everywhere. Knives or no knives, justice was to be served. Snatching her knitting needles she sneaked into his room like a thief in the night.

"This will be a little... _Gorey_."

 **A/N: I have no hate towards Torigore, but my friend sure does...Ha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Requested by Epicness0922**

 **Mercy**

There she stood, an angel in a form of a mere child. There he was, a saddened soul encased in the body of Satan himself. They were the only ones blocking each other from their goals, their hopes and dreams. And yet the angel refused to fight. And yet the angel chose to save. Even through this God of Death had countless trials trying to destroy her...Her soul refused to die. She refused to give up, yet she refused to kill him. Were they to fight on this very spot for eternity? His face darkened, and he screamed, blasting a beam of pure energy.

"STOP doing this...AND JUST LET ME WIN! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

Tears flowed down her angelic face, through all the pain she smiled. She reached out to him, her face innocent, eyes pleading.

 _please...Let me save you. I give you my mercy._

 **A/N: Thanks for your kind words, Epicness 0922! This was fun to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Requested by** **CrimsonTrainer-4395**

 **Judgement**

Where was that human? Wan't like this one was talkative, but come on, perhaps they could at least tell him where they were going. The snow crunched beneath his slippers, and he inhaled the brisk winter air, his exhale like the steam of a whistling kettle. Hearing sounds of his brother, Sans went closer to see what was going on. He was almost invisible in the fog, but kept his distance for good measure.

"I Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!"

Huh? Welcome who? Then he saw it. The monster slashed through his brother with no mercy. The monster took away all he had. The monster will face judgement...Tears fell with angry splashes. And then the monster will die. Sans gingerly lifted his brothers scarf, the one he held dear and refused to take off.

And the beast will die. Again and again until it has given up...Or until the true puppet master does. Like he did, so long ago.

But not anymore.

Because sometimes, you need to make sure they feel the sins crawling up their shameful backs.

 **A/N: This one is waaaay too long, and idk kind of….quick. Sorry for lateish update**

 **SIMPLISTIC REQUEST:**

 **Characters: (4 max)**

 **Feeling: (What atmosphere do you want? Anger? Joy?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anew**

 **Requested by: Guest**

Falling, falling, black and white striped shirt fluttering behind him. Falling falling expressionless as he plummets to the ground. He heard the legend a dozen times over, "Whoever goes to Mt. Ebott doesn't return" Good. He didn't want to return, ever. He was to make amends with his soul here, to make it stronger, to prove them that he was more than what they claimed. The impact had him in surprise and realization at the same time... What am I doing? Am I going to die now? those last thoughts lingered with him in his dreamless slumber. Until, poke. Poke. A figure was kneeling beside him. His short Dora like hair and comforting smile had him regain consciousness. His waker's princely robes and crown radiated authority. "What is your name...? Chip?" He said no more, expressing his liking of the name with a smile.

 **A/N: I added my headcanons/AUish stuff in here I hope you don't mind. (I headcanon male Frisk/only talks when needs to Frisk. The AU is prince Frisk and queen and maybe king Asgore of the underground)**

 **Chip belongs to the guest. I hope I got him as you wanted...**

 **SIMPLISTIC REQUEST:**

 **Characters: (4 max)**

 **Feeling: (What atmosphere do you want? Anger? Joy?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**requested by Guest**

 **Nightmares**

The nightmares always came at exactly midnight. Tick tock, won't be long soon he'll have to sing his special song. Frisk was already starting to twitch in his sleep, like a dog. Heh, he had to admit it was cute. But he knew that whatever Frisk was dreaming about, was far from cute. Every time he would wake up screaming "I'm sorry! I will make it better, I can SAVE you!" Tears running down his terrified face. And every time he never seemed to save whoever was in need of saving. At exactly 12 on the dot, the ritual started. Sans came running in right on cue, whispering an ancient lullaby. "Who did you need to save?"

"It was you...It always is you..."

He smiled, warmth filling his soul. "But you already did."

 **A/N: Sorry if it ain't shippy enough.**

 **Thanks for the kind words, Chip-Guest! Glad I can help.**

 **SIMPLISTIC REQUEST:**

 **Characters: (4 max)**

 **Feeling: (What atmosphere do you want? Anger? Joy?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Princess**

She shifted in her chains, writing yet another tick mark on the stone walls of this prison. Her candy apple eyes blinked with absolute boredom. If only there were some chocolate around here. Sweet, innocent, delicious...

Frisk tapped on the prison bars, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh. If it isn't the prince of all monsters! What is it that I've done to deserve the honor?" She bowed, with enough sarcasm to give you diabetes.

"Chara...Ever since we have gave you a body again, we've kept you here...Aren't you lonely?"

"HA! As If I need the company of others."

Frisk shook his head, royal robes fluttering at his every movement. "Well I have permission from the queen and king to take you out." He extended his hand. "They want to see you...And you are technically the princess."

Chara pushed her fingers through the bars, grasping Frisk's hand. "And it would be rude for the princess," she smiled a bit at her title. " to decline this offer."

 **A/N: More AUish stuff! I'll probably write more on this AU because I don't really have any requests …But thats ok, I just have to be creative.**

 **SIMPLISTIC REQUEST:**

 **Characters: (4 max)**

 **Feeling: (What atmosphere do you want? Anger? Joy?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Home**

It was finally over. After years of imprisonment, after countless save files, after countless deaths of one to only be reborn...They were at the surface.

The sunset shone in its bright, flaming, colors, giving a warming atmosphere. Frisk looked around at his friends, and he smiled. They were happy that they were free. And as each one left to go explore this unknown world, Toriel asks him if he has somewhere to go.

He thinks back to sounds of a desk hitting the floor. Sounds of cursing and slapping. Smells of alcohol and danger. Feelings of tears running down cheeks and stings of metal against skin. Sights of blood covering a loved ones back, tastes of bitter words and hunger.

Frisk shakes his head. "I don't have anywhere to go."

Toriel smiles as she leads Frisks to a new home, she doesn't notice the Missing Child poster, her eyes trained on Frisk.

 **AN: This was not a request, sorry guest. I'll do one for you don't worry**

 **SIMPLISTIC REQUEST:**

 **Characters: (4 max)**

 **Feeling: (What atmosphere do you want? Anger? Joy?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ikr, sisters could be the worst. Then again I'm a sister so I shouldn't say anything.**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Enough**

"Who did it?!" He roared. His belly rumbled with every step. "Who ate the cookies!?"

A scrawny woman tapped him on the shoulder. "Honey..." She said in a calm yet shaky voice, like she was trying to tame a tiger. "We don't have cookies. We haven't had any since last year."

"Bull shit! I know your trying to defend the kid, Amanda. He's a mistake! I don't know why we have kept him here. All he does is waste our resources!" The smell of alcohol escaped from his jaw.

The woman, or Amanda, was getting more confident. "Jeff honey, you're the one that always spends money on God knows what. You spend so much, that we haven't eaten in days!" He slapped her. Hard.

Frisk listened behind the door of the closet, massaging his back. Rough, red, scabs from the teeth of a metal buckle of a belt lined his spine.

He cried, his stomach rumbling. He cried, loneliness and fear were forced upon him. Lying down, he wept to sleep, where he could be happy.

He was in Snowdin now, he was with his friends now. Laughing to the corny jokes of a skeleton. Laughing in a closet, twitching in his sleep, tears staining his shirt.

 **SIMPLISTIC REQUEST:**

 **Characters: (4 max)**

 **Feeling: (What atmosphere do you want? Anger? Joy?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Demon Child**

Chara violently jammed her thumb on the A button.

"Stupid pink frilly nurse...Shut up and just take my Pikachu," Then she made the fateful mistake that so many people have cried about. The nurse started to talk again. And again. And Again. "DAMMIT!" She threw her crimson 3DS across the room, her short, cinnamon hair bouncing with the sudden outburst.

Frisk smiled patiently, silently enjoying the free entertainment. He was in the first Gym, and felt a certain connection with the Kanto rock type trainer there.

"What are YOU looking at?!" Chara whipped her head around, eyes melting in pure rage.

"You can be quite the _**Chara**_ zard when you're angry, y'know."

* * *

 **A/N: This is really late, but happy 20th pokemon!**

 **Sorry for not updating as frequently as I used too**

 **-Backspace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gift**

 **requested by cybermage99**

Toriel peeked through the bedroom door once more at her precious child. Seeing that Frisk and the pie was safe, she blew one more kiss before closing the door gently.

Frisk, hearing the door close sat up immediately, it was hard to sleep without a soul...He could feel the wet tears slide off his face but he could not feel why. He chose to reset for this reason. To be happy. So why wasn't he? More tears without feeling.

"I hope your enjoying your soul, Chara." Bitter words without tasting them. Anger without passion.

As if magic, the demon appeared, sitting on the edge of the window. Face melting silently. Without words, Chara placed a hand on Frisk's forehead.

"You deserve this more than I..."

And he felt the world suddenly bursting with life.

 **A/N: Sorry for oocness**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here (Requested by cybermage99)**

Chara breathes deeply, in and out. In and out. How long has it been? A decade? A century? She had lost count. It was strange to be in Frisk's body; man he really needed to work out. And have better taste in clothes. One step forward. One step forward to her mother. It was hard controlling a body again, having to deal with shaky bones and soft flesh. A tear trickles down her unchanging, stony, face. There she was. Reading on her easy chair, as if nothing had happened. She missed her so much...

"What is it, dear child?"

"M-mother?"

"Chara...? C-Could it be?" Shock escaped from her muzzle.

"I've come home..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Goddess** **(requested by Chip the Guest)**

Trash. That's all she was, wasn't she? She stared at the abyss, the waterfall flowing. She raised her latest test score in front of her, 98%. Not enough. Never enough. Not for her, not for her parents. Her scaly tail was grazing the filthy water, and for a split second, it looked beautiful. Scales reflecting the water as water reflected the scales. Until she realized there was a beauty magazine that she was looking at instead. Her teacher had said she was beautiful, once. But she knew it was only to stop her from crying.

"Hey, why so glum?"

It was one of the girls in her class. Her crimson ponytail bouncing with every step. Her name was Undining or something like that.

"Is it because of that test?" Before she could protest, the other girl snatched the test out of her hands.

"98%!? THAT'S AMAZING! I'm lucky enough to get a 70! Oh uh, how rude of me. I'm Undyne!" Her fangs rearranged to a wide grin.

"I-I-I'm Alphys...And i-it's not that g-g-good."

"LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! C'mon, chin up! This is great!"

And at that moment, she had a certain warmth from this Undyne. And at that moment she met her goddess.


	18. Update

**A/N: As you guys probably know, I haven't really been writing recently. Mostly because of school, but also because of intense writers block. I am terribly sorry. You guys don't deserve to wait so long. But the story IS NOT DEAD. I am also, NOT DEAD. I'll come back. Might take awhile, but I will come back. Again, sorry. Thank you for support.**


	19. Chapter 19

Cybermage99: Prompt: Sans finds out about chara's chocolate addiction and exploits it.

Characters: Sans Chara

Setting: the judgement hall, solemn mood with comedy after.

Sorry I didn't remember the format, but here is a nice little funny one. Can't wait to see the results. ]:-)

...

Light footsteps echoed around the grand walls and golden floors of the judgement hall. Hazelnut hair bouncing with each click or clack of the heel, a knife slick with blood at their side slightly reddening their tea green sweater. A menacing smile crept along their lips as they saw their one last obstacle. Sans.

"Heya," He asked, chomping on...What was that heavenly smell...? Chocolate?

Without a second thought, they lunged at the chocolate, missing.

"Tsk, tsk. This is MY chocolate, kid. And you can't have any." He held the chocolate out of their reach, taunting them, teasing them. Desperately, they jumped to grab the chocolate again, only to land flat on their face.

"Aw, you missed." Sans laughed as he shoved the rest of the chocolate bar into his mouth.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"


End file.
